Fever
by Mila B
Summary: Até que ponto você pode trair as pessoa que ama?


**Autor:** Schaala

**Título:** Fever

**Sinopse:** Até que ponto você pode trair as pessoa que ama?

**Ship:** Blaise/Pansy

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** M

**Status:** Completa

**Formato:** One-shot

**Observação:** A fanfic é uma RA, em que o Voldemort foi derrotado mais cedo do que nos livros, e a Pansy, o Blaise e o Draco puderam fazer o sétimo ano juntos, sem se preocupar com a guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>Fever<strong>

_por Schaala_

Pansy Parkinson estava sentada, em uma das mesas da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, fazendo o enorme e complicado dever de Transfiguração daquela semana, quando, pelo canto do olho, pôde captar o movimento de alguém se sentando ao seu lado. Terminou de escrever o parágrafo, para não perder a linha de pensamento, e só então ergueu o olhar para a figura alta e atraente de Blaise Zabini.

"Algum problema, Blaise?" Perguntou e ergueu uma sobrancelha, pois o garoto olhava-a de forma estranha, como se houvesse descoberto um segredo e estivesse louco para contar.

"Hum... nada não." Ele falou; sem tirar, porém, os olhos de cima dela. Pansy balançou a cabeça de leve e voltou a se concentrar no pedaço de pergaminho à sua frente, mas, depois de alguns minutos, em que tudo que conseguira escrever fora duas linhas sem muito sentido, ergueu o olhar para Blaise outra vez, apoiou o corpo ao encosto da cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Fale."

Blaise sorriu, como se já esperasse por isso.

"Você que deveria falar, Pan. Não tem nada de novo para me contar?" Havia um sorriso malicioso nos lábios carnudos dele que fez Pansy piscar, revirar os olhos e depois suspirar.

"Blaise, você veio me atrapalhar nos estudos porque está a fim de fofocar, é isso?" Torceu os lábios em um sorriso debochado, uma mania adquirida graças ao anos de convivência com Draco Malfoy.

Blaise se inclinou sobre a mesa, aproximando o rosto do dela.

"Vamos lá, Pansy, ouvi dizer que você e Daphne estão tendo um pequeno caso amoroso."

Pansy suspirou. É claro que ele já ouvira, considerando que um terceiroanista metido – e certamente fofoqueiro – da Sonserina as flagrara no dia anterior em meio a uma sessão de beijos em uma das salas vazias de Hogwarts. O que aquele pirralho estúpido estaria fazendo numa área praticamente vazia do castelo era um mistério. Considerou a hipótese de negar, mas, agora que seus amigos sabiam, era inútil tentar esconder, eles tinham seus métodos ardilosos – como todo bom Sonserino – de descobrir a verdade. E Blaise era seu amigo desde o primeiro ano; seis anos de amizade mereciam um voto de confiança.

"Nós duas estamos namorando, se é isso que você quer saber." Deu de ombros, ignorando o olhar surpreso de Blaise com sua súbita e sincera declaração. Sonserinos não são dados à sinceridade.

"Uau, namorando... eu pensei que vocês estivessem apenas... experimentando."

Foi a vez de Pansy sorrir maliciosa.

"Que ingênuo da sua parte, Blaise. Nós já experimentávamos quando estávamos no quinto ano."

Um brilho admirado atravessou os olhos escuros do garoto outra vez, mas ele logo disfarçou, inclinando-se para mais perto dela.

"E vocês duas já...?"

Pansy revirou os olhos outra vez. Aquele assunto estava se tornando mais perigoso e íntimo do que ela desejaria. Blaise e Draco eram seus melhores amigos e os três conversavam sobre muitas coisas, mas quando o assunto era namoros, e tudo relacionado a isto, o tom sempre fora superficial, e os dois conversavam os detalhes entre eles, enquanto ela, ou conversava com a própria Daphne, ou os mantinha para ela mesma.

"O que você acha, depois de dois anos?" Crispou os lábios e começou a guardar os materiais sobre a mesa. Demoraria até encontrar a concentração necessária para o estudo outra vez.

Blaise ficou pensativo.

"E qual você prefere mais? Homem ou mulher?"

Pansy arregalou os olhos, tossiu e tratou de se recompor.

"Por Merlin, Blaise, aonde você quer chegar com esse assunto?" Falou em tom arredio.

"Só estou curioso, Pan, e somos amigos, não somos? Qual o problema de me contar?" Ele observou a careta de desconforto de Pansy e achou ter entendido o porquê de ela ter ficado subitamente tão nervosa. "Você sempre gostou só de garotas? Nunca experimentou com um... homem?"

"Blaise," Ela respirou fundo. "eu não vou ficar contando essas coisas sobre a minha vida pessoal para você, porque, por mais que sejamos amigos, há certas coisas que _não se fala sobre._" Pontuou irritada, levantando-se. Pegou o material sobre a mesa e se virou para deixar Blaise e sua falta de discrição para trás, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso.

"Se você nunca experimentou com um homem, como pode saber se o que gosta mesmo é de mulher?"

Pansy fulminou-o com o olhar, mas então sua expressão se suavizou e ela até mesmo sorriu com malícia, inclinando-se para perto dele. Quando seus lábios estavam próximos ao ouvido de Blaise, ela sussurrou:

"E você, Blaise? Já experimentou com um cara para saber se o que gosta mesmo é de mulheres?"

Quando se endireitou, Blaise estava olhando-a com uma expressão indecifrável. Pansy sorriu e subiu para os dormitórios. Com um suspiro, largou os materiais em uma mesinha qualquer e se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos. Minutos mais tarde, alguém entrou no dormitório e ela só abriu os olhos quando uma forma esguia e leve sentou-se sobre o colchão e fechou as cortinas em volta da cama e murmurou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade.

Daphne deitou-se ao lado de Pansy, com o cotovelo apoiado para poder olhá-la nos olhos e passou um dedo suavemente pelo rosto da morena.

"Você estava com uma expressão tão compenetrada, mesmo de olhos fechados." Ela falou, doce, e se inclinou para beijá-la. Pansy aceitou o beijo e encaixou seu corpo mais confortavelmente contra o de Daphne.

Entretanto, uma parte dela continuou pensando sobre a conversa que tivera com Blaise, e agora se perguntava como seria aquilo com um garoto. Nunca experimentara e, de alguma forma, Blaise metido Zabini conseguira atiçar sua curiosidade.

Tirou a blusa de Daphne e deitou-a na cama para poder beijá-la nos seios. Ao ouvir os gemidos baixos da loira, contudo, acreditou que logo esqueceria aquele assunto; estava pensando naquilo apenas porque era um tópico recente.

De fato, depois de alguns minutos, a única preocupação de Pansy eram os contornos do corpo de Daphne e as mãos delicadas que passeavam por seu corpo.

* * *

><p>Porém, algo estranho começou a acontecer a partir daquele dia. Ou Blaise estava aprontando alguma, ou Pansy estava ficando paranóica. Mas quando um de seus melhores amigos se junta com seu <em>outro melhor amigo <em>e os dois começam a cochichar pelos cantos, a olhar para você com expressões curiosas e pensativas, a disfarçar e mudar rapidamente de assunto quando você se aproxima, você tem todos os motivos para desconfiar.

Pansy já estava perdendo a paciência com os dois, ainda mais porque, de alguma forma, ela tinha certeza de que a conversa que tivera com Blaise tinha algo a ver com aquilo. Blaise conseguia ser um pé no saco metido e extremamente curioso quando queria. E ele queria muitas vezes.

Certo dia, ela se aproximou sorrateiramente dos dois e conseguiu entreouvir a conversa entre eles, antes que eles percebessem sua presença.

"Mesmo que _eu a_ceite, Blaise, quem disse que_ _ela __vai aceitar?" Falou Draco, e havia um toque de cansaço em sua voz, como se eles viessem discutindo aquele mesmo assunto por semanas. E Pansy não duvidava disso.

"Ela vai aceitar, Draco. Vamos lá, vai ser algo diferente, interessante. Quase uma experiência em prol da ciência." Explicou Blaise, ansioso.

"Você já pensou em como essa sua pequena idéia pode afetar nossa amizade? Quero dizer, um-"

Mas Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Blaise o cutucou e assentiu para Pansy. Draco se virou e engoliu em seco ao ver a morena parada perto deles, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão séria e perigosa no rosto.

"Posso saber _quem _não vai aceitar_ _o quê__?" Perguntou Pansy, estreitando os olhos ao ver os dois olharem para qualquer lugar, menos para ela.

Blaise então se aproximou, a expressão descontraída e o sorriso bonito de sempre no rosto, e passou um braço entorno dos ombros da amiga.

"Pansy, querida, isso é papo de homem. Não é você mesmo que me disse uma vez que há assuntos que _não se fala sobre_? E disse com bastante ênfase, se bem me lembro." Ele piscou.

Pansy se desvencilhou e olhou muito seriamente para os dois.

"Eu sei quando vocês estão tramando alguma, e vocês estão definitivamente tramando alguma. E se for algo relacionado com aquela conversa que tivemos, Blaise, ou com o meu namoro com a Daphne," Ela apontou um dedo em direção ao rosto de Blaise e depois ao de Draco. "vocês dois vão se ver comigo!"

Dito isso, Pansy saiu pisando duro em direção às masmorras.

Draco balançou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro.

"Ela nunca vai aceitar, Blaise."

Mas Blaise estava com um sorriso no rosto, ainda observando a garota que se afastava.

"Ela não consegue tirar aquela conversa da cabeça. Está morrendo de curiosidade." Ele se virou para Draco, que o olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Mas primeiro preciso da sua confirmação."

Draco assoprou uma mecha loira que lhe caía sobre os olhos.

"Você não vai desistir nunca mesmo."

Blaise deu dois tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

"Pode ter certeza de que não vou."

* * *

><p>Pansy achou que eles teriam desistido de qualquer que fosse a coisa que estivessem planejando depois de tê-los surpreendido aos cochichos e ter dado uma dura neles, pois tudo pareceu voltar ao normal. Pôde respirar aliviada ao se perceber, nos últimos dias, conversando naturalmente com os dois, sem olhares atravessados, dúbios ou curiosos. Ah, de volta a rotina de reclamar dos pais, falar mal de Grifinórios, professores, e relembrar todas as peripécias pelas quais eles haviam passado juntos naqueles sete anos.<p>

O que ela não sabia é que os dois estavam prontos para acrescentar uma nova e ousada peripécia à listinha de lembranças de Hogwarts. E seria naquela tarde.

"Vamos indo para a aula?" Perguntou Pansy, quinze minutos antes da aula de História da Magia daquele final de tarde.

Os dois se levantaram dos sofás, mas Draco apalpou as vestes e bufou entediado.

"Esqueci minha varinha no dormitório, já volto." Falou, e Pansy achou ter visto Blaise sorrir por um momento, mas ele logo disfarçou quando ela o olhou.

Ficaram conversando por alguns minutos. Draco estava demorando demais.

"O que ele foi fazer? _Fabricar _a varinha?" Perguntou Pansy, e Blaise deu de ombros, com descaso. "Vou lá ver o que ele está fazendo. De certo se esqueceu da vida arrumando aquele cabelo na frente do espelho de novo."

Foi em direção ao dormitório masculino do sétimo ano e Blaise foi atrás dela. Pansy não pensou que ele não _precisava ir até lá também_, ele poderia estar apenas curioso quanto à demora de Draco.

Quando entrou no quarto, ele estava na penumbra. O dia estava chuvoso e pouca luz entrava nos dormitórios úmidos e frios das masmorras. Estreitou os olhos e ouviu a porta ser fechada a suas costas.

Pansy se virou quando sentiu alguém puxar sua varinha do bolso do sobretudo e viu Blaise segurando- a, com um sorriso divertido. Draco saiu de trás das sombras e Pansy percebeu ter caído em meio a uma cilada. O que era um pensamento um tanto estranho, porque, bem, eram seus dois _melhores amigos _ali. Então por que de repente seu coração estava acelerado e um alarme de perigo começara a tocar em sua mente?

Blaise caminhou até estar ao lado de Draco, ambos a olhando.

"O que foi?" Perguntou estupidamente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Se não foi pedir muito, eu gostaria de ter a minha varinha de volta e, se vocês esqueceram, temos aula agora." Falou, mesmo que não desse a mínima para a entediante aula de História da Magia.

"Aquela aula inútil pode esperar." Falou Blaise e seus olhos brilharam travessos. "Temos algo para você hoje."

"Algo para mim... posso saber que algo seria esse?" Pansy crispou os lábios.

"Blaise não tirou da cabeça a idéia de que você precisa experimentar todos os diferentes... prazeres da vida." Draco fez uma careta, como se houvesse achado péssima a sua escolha de palavras. Ele estava nervoso, assim como Blaise, por mais que eles conseguissem disfarçar isso muito bem; mas Pansy os conhecia há muito tempo para não notar Draco apertando os polegares em cada mão, travando e destravando o punho, ou Blaise piscando mais do que o necessário. Tiques de nervosismo. Ela mesma estava mordendo a parte interna do lábio inferior, e esperava que a pouca luz escondesse esse gesto.

"Blaise..." Pansy olhou-o interrogativamente.

"Você tem razão, Pansy, eu nunca experimentei com um cara para saber se gosto ou não, mas podemos começar aos poucos, _hoje_, e você também poderá descobrir se gosta apenas de mulheres." Ele sorriu e pareceu subitamente mais confiante.

Para completo espanto de Pansy, Blaise virou o rosto e beijou Draco. Na boca. Seus dois melhores amigos, homens, heterossexuais convictos desde que começaram a ter algum pêlo no corpo, estavam se beijando enfaticamente bem à sua frente. Blaise segurava Draco pela nuca, puxando-o de encontro a seus lábios e Draco correspondia movimentando-os num ritmo propositalmente lento.

Pansy pensou em se virar e correr dali, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena. Era... _excitante. _E ela quase teve uma síncope com esse pensamento.

Eles se separaram, um pouco ofegantes, então Blaise a olhou, e ela recuou um passo para trás instintivamente.

"Sua vez." Ele falou, num tom lento e baixo, aproximando-se.

"Minha vez de quê?" Perguntou, a voz quase estridente. Blaise parou em frente à Pansy e segurou-a pelo rosto. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, olhando-o como se não pudesse acreditar naquela situação. Deveria estar sonhando. Iria acordar a qualquer momento, antes que os lábios dele tocassem os seus.

"De experimentar, é claro." Ele falou, a boca próxima. Pansy tentou se afastar no último segundo. Não faria aquilo. Apenas... não! Eram seus amigos e nunca, _nunca_, sentira vontade de fazer mais com eles do que vinham fazendo desde então. Os três se conheciam desde pequenos e até agora ela os vira apenas como dois seres assexuados que não lhe causavam atração alguma. Sabia que eles eram bonitos, com belezas muito diferentes. Enquanto Blaise era alto e forte, com um porte um pouco mais musculoso, jeito despojado e charmoso, de sorrisos fáceis e quentes; Draco era também alto, porém de corpo esguio, o rosto fino era sério, seus sorrisos eram mais sarcásticos do que sinceros e seus olhos eram sempre frios.

Blaise previu a tentativa de fuga e segurou-a firme, colando seus lábios. Lábios quentes. E exigentes. Forçaram-na a ceder passagem para a língua que encontrou a dela com um choque. Pansy sentiu uma pontada no estômago que não esperava, _ou _deveria, __sentir e fechou os olhos, entregando-se àquilo por um momento.

Seu sobretudo escorreu pelos braços, sendo tirado lentamente por outra pessoa. Mãos de dedos finos e gelados afastaram seus cabelos da nuca e lábios ainda mais finos percorreram a pele arrepiada do local. Gemeu baixinho quando um arrepio atravessou sua espinha, e, como se o som fosse algum tipo de código de consentimento, eles apertaram-se mais contra ela, os beijos tornando-se mais fortes e as quatro mãos em seu corpo mais ousadas.

Se aquilo era um sonho, era o mais pervertido e absurdo que sua mente já fizera o favor de pregar-lhe. Mas as sensações, o calor e os toques eram reais demais. E então a imagem de Daphne invadiu sua mente. Estava traindo sua namorada que era também sua amiga desde os onze anos de idade. Não era certo fazer aquilo. Gostava muito de Daphne. Não diria que a amava, pois era um sentimento lufo demais para admitir, mesmo que apenas para si mesma. Seu coração bateu mais forte pela culpa e suas mãos tremeram, o que não a impediu, porém, de empurrar Blaise e se afastar de Draco.

"Vocês estão loucos!" Exclamou, encolhendo o corpo para longe deles. "Não vou fazer isso." Falou e caminhou até a porta, não se surpreendendo ao encontrá-la trancada. "Abram a maldita porta!"

"Eu falei que ela não iria aceitar, Blaise." Falou Draco, revirando os olhos.

"Pansy, é só sexo, uma vez, para experimentar. Não aja como uma virgem casta, porque isso nós sabemos que você não é." Ele se aproximou, barganhando com aquele sorriso fácil. "Não dispense o fruto antes de prová-lo."

"Eu tenho namorada, Blaise. Não vou fazer isso com a Daphne." Falou seriamente.

"Ela não precisa saber." Foi Draco quem falou. "Não vamos contar isso a ninguém. Pense, Pansy, você acha que o namorico de vocês vai prosseguir por muito tempo depois que vocês terminarem Hogwarts? Quando não tiverem mais a convivência diária e a facilidade de dividirem o mesmo dormitório?"

Pansy hesitou. Ela nunca havia pensando como seria sua relação com Daphne depois que a escola terminasse, mas... será mesmo que elas tinham algum futuro? Por acaso ela, ou mesmo Daphne, estaria disposta a enfrentar os pais, os preconceitos, para ficar com uma garota?

"Nós não damos segundas oportunidades." Disse Blaise, arrogante, erguendo uma sobrancelha, encarando-a.

Pansy mordeu os lábios. Poderia ser uma experiência e tanto, e nunca sairia dali, pois eles eram seus amigos, e ela poderia confiar neles. E uma boa parte dela continuava excitada com a perspectiva. Toda a situação era um tanto sórdida e suja: a traição, o sexo a três, os beijos entre dois homens, seis mãos percorrendo os corpos, os gemidos se misturando. Ela gostava daquilo. Como Blaise falara, não era nenhuma virgem casta.

"Beijem-se de novo." Pediu.

E agora não havia mais volta.

* * *

><p>Chegou um ponto em que ela mal sabia quem a tocava, qual boca a beijava, quem causava qual sensação. E realmente não importava. Os dois estavam fazendo com que tudo fosse feito com calma, sensualidade e intensidade, para que ela sentisse o máximo de prazer em cada gesto, cada roçar de lábios. Estava meio virada de lado na cama; um de cada lado de seu corpo.<p>

Draco beijava-a no pescoço, encaixando-se a suas costas, e Blaise a beijava nos lábios, as quatro mãos passeando por seus seios, barriga, coxas; os corpos suados encostados, mexendo-se, até que Blaise ergueu um de seus joelhos, abrindo suas pernas, e tocou-a, preparando-a, antes de penetrá-la. Gemeu baixo, mordendo os lábios e arfando mais quando foi penetrada também por trás.

Eles esperaram um pouco, para que se acostumasse, e então começaram a se mover, ritmados. O ar escapava de seus pulmões e ondas de prazer passeavam por seu corpo. Revirava os olhos e os fechava, segurando-se com força ao corpo ao alcance de suas mãos.

Eles mudaram as posições, e Pansy viu-se sentada no colo de Blaise, apoiado ao encosto da cama, com Draco ainda por trás, e eles se moveram juntos. Jogou a cabeça para trás e sentiu os lábios finos beijando-a perto da orelha. Alguém lhe apertava os seios, e mãos fortes a seguravam pela cintura.

Eram sensações demais. Um turbilhão. Uma miríade. Consumia-se de culpa pelo que estava fazendo, mas, como um paradoxo, a culpa só a fazia querer mais, pois se já começara e sentir-se-ia culpada posteriormente de qualquer maneira, então deveria aproveitar ao máximo, e só depois pensar em todas as conseqüências do ato.

Entreabriu os lábios e sentiu o novo beijo cheio de química de Blaise. Já não havia mais razão no mundo, apenas a febre.

* * *

><p>"Pansy, o que foi?" Perguntou Daphne. Havia certa mágoa na voz dela, e ela tinha razão em sentir-se chateada. Há três semanas o relacionamento delas parecia ter esfriado, como se uma barreira de gelo houvesse se erguido entre elas com a aproximação do inverno.<p>

Pansy sabia bem o porquê. Daphne não.

"Nada," Falou, com o rosto ainda virado para o lado, evitando olhar a namorada nos olhos. Sentiu-se mal por ter desviado o rosto daquele jeito, quando Daphne tentara beijá-la. Mas quando a beijava, lembrava daquele final de tarde, gemendo e suspirando nos braços de seus dois amigos. "só estou cansada hoje."

Mal conseguia olhar nos olhos de Daphne. Havia a culpa, claro, mas não se importaria tanto se fosse apenas isso. O problema era que algo mudara naquela tarde. Algo mudara entre ela e Blaise.

Felizmente, os três continuaram agindo normalmente quando estavam juntos, depois daquilo, sem climas estranhos, ou olhares constrangidos. E até mesmo uma nova espécie de cumplicidade se instalara entre eles. Draco continuava o mesmo, Pansy via-o da mesma forma, com o acréscimo de que agora conhecia um pouco de suas habilidades na cama.

Mas Blaise...

Com Blaise ela descobriu a química. Toda vez que o olhava, ou toda a vez em que as mãos esbarravam e os braços roçavam, ela sentia o corpo esquentar e tremer, como se estivesse com febre. E ele começara a olhá-la com mais freqüência, analisando-a, compenetrado. Várias vezes flagrara-o observando-a, taciturno, e ele disfarçava, ou tentava disfarçar, quando isso acontecia.

Bem, isso estava realmente a incomodando. Porque uma coisa seria trair Daphne apenas uma vez, outra muito diferente era estar constantemente pensando em outra pessoa.

Virou para o lado e ouviu o suspiro resignado da namorada. Ela saiu de cima da cama, abrindo as cortinas com mais força do que o necessário e pôde ouvir também o murmúrio ressentido:

"Você está cansada todos os dias, agora."

Fechou os olhos e sentiu um aperto no estômago, como se estivesse prestes a vomitar. Gostava de Daphne, não gostava? O que era essa nova obsessão por Blaise?

* * *

><p>A biblioteca estava silenciosa. Apenas Pansy e Blaise, e mais quatro pessoas ocupavam as várias mesas. Pansy tentava se concentrar na redação sobre as dez diferentes propriedades da Poção do Morto-Vivo, mas aquilo se provava infrutífero, uma vez que toda sua atenção se aplicava ao garoto negro sentado perigosamente perto. Blaise rabiscava no papel como se aquilo fosse tão importante quanto as cartas que ele escrevia uma vez por ano à mãe. O rosto dele estava relaxado e ele parecia alheio à sua análise.<p>

Mordeu furiosamente a parte interna do lábio e desviou o olhar quando ele largou a pena, espreguiçando-se exageradamente e inclinando-se para analisar seu pergaminho.

"Já terminou? Acho que vou deixar para terminar amanhã, antes da aula." Ele falou e, se reparou que ela escrevera ainda menos do que ele durante todo aquele tempo, não comentou nada.

"Uhum, antes da aula, quando você poderá copiar a redação do Draco." Debochou, afastando-se um pouco dele.

Era irritante.

Agora, toda vez que Blaise se aproximava, ela sentia a pele esquentar e o estômago revirar; as mãos suavam e tremiam de leve e o lábio inferior reclamava, indignado das mordidas cada vez mais insistentes.

Blaise começou a passear o dedo indicador pelo braço de Pansy, a expressão distraída e o queixo apoiado na mão.

Ele estava fazendo de propósito. Ele _sabia _como ela estava se sentido. Blaise não era idiota e, por mais que ele continuasse agindo exatamente como antes daquela tarde insana, agora ele agia _calculadamente_ igual. Os eventuais toques eram calculados e precisos, porque ele _sabia_ que ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior como uma masoquista; _sabia_ que deixava sua pele formigando quando se encostavam;_ sabia_ que ela estava torcendo – e Pansy jamais admitiria isso em voz alta – para que ele a prendesse em seus braços e a beijasse outra vez. Ela reclamaria e exigiria que ele a soltasse, mas eventualmente cederia, resignada. Eles trocariam um beijo, ela perceberia que toda aquela atração fora apenas produto de sua imaginação e então estaria livre para continuar sua vida sem pensar nele a cada cinco minutos.

"Eu quero terminar isso. Você não precisa me esperar." Falou, torcendo para que ele acatasse a dica e saísse dali sem ela, deixando-a em paz. Mas Blaise fez uma careta de descaso, antes de falar.

"Eu espero você terminar, não tem problema."

Ele _sabia. _E continuou passeando os dedos pelo braço de Pansy, fazendo com que fosse impossível terminar a tarefa de poções. Sentiu-se febril e, depois de vinte minutos ocupada entre imaginar-se expulsando-o da biblioteca, estuporando-o ou agarrando-o, desistiu ates que, de fato, o agarrasse – a opção com mais chances de vitória em sua mente.

Copiaria a redação de Draco antes da aula.

* * *

><p>"Draco..." Pansy chamou, com aquela voz manhosa de alguém que quer alguma coisa. O loiro ergueu o olhar para ela, uma das sobrancelhas arqueada em desconfiança.<p>

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, espiado. Estavam sentados em dupla numa aula de Feitiços e até então estiveram em silêncio prestando atenção na vozinha aguda do professor encarapitado em cima de uma pilha de livros.

Pansy mordeu a parte interna do lábio inferior, já bastante inchada àquela altura do campeonato e olhou para a superfície da classe como se ela fosse feita de um material hipnotizante, antes de piscar e olhar para Draco pelo canto do olho.

"O que você achou... daquilo?" Perguntou enfim, o mais baixo possível.

"Daquilo?" Ele repetiu lentamente, com um quê renovado de interesse na voz.

"É, você sabe do que eu estou falando. O que você... achou?"

Draco se virou um pouco de lado para olhá-la, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa, os olhos brilhando espertos como de um felino.

"Não pensei que você fosse querer conversar com isso... Sabe, fiquei bastante aliviado porque não ficou um clima estranho entre nós..."

'Só se for entre mim e você, porque entre mim e Blaise...' Pensou Pansy, desgostosa.

"E então?" Insistiu. Draco soltou um suspiro.

"Eu gostei. Foi bom. Muito bom. Diferente, mas bom." Ele sorriu malicioso. "Nunca tinha reparado no corpão que você tem por baixo desse uniforme."

Pansy o acotovelou, mandando-o calar a boca e rindo de leve em seguida.

"E..." Retomou, chegando ao ponto que mais a interessava. "Blaise. Ele comentou alguma coisa?"

Draco olhou-a perspicaz.

"Por que você não pergunta para ele?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiador, e Pansy sentiu vontade de sacudi-lo. Será que não poderia meramente responder a uma simples pergunta? "Ou será que eu estava enganado e algo mudou depois daquilo?"

Pansy amaldiçoou o amigo por ser mais inteligente do que parecia e deu de ombros, esforçando-se para parecer indiferente.

"Não seja ridículo. Eu estou apenas curiosa e não queria perguntar para ele e ouvir um discurso sobre como ele é um deus do sexo ou sobre como a pergunta leva-o a crer que eu quero ir para a cama com ele de novo." Cochichou.

"E não está?" Draco perguntou com o típico sorriso torto.

"É claro que não!" Exclamou, um pouco alto demais, atraindo alguns olhares, inclusive do professor, chateado com a interrupção e com a falta de atenção.

Pansy devolveu os olhares com uma sobrancelha erguida em desafio e Flitwick continuou a aula, depois de um leve pigarro. Draco soltou uma risadinha.

"Ele gostou também, Pansy, e havia bastante ênfase na voz dele quando ele me falou." Ele olhou-a por um momento, analisando-a. "Sabe, acho que vocês combinam." Completou, debochado.

"É? Assim como você e _Potter _são um lindo casal." Retrucou, mordaz.

"Só estou falando... só estou falando..." Ele falou, rendido, as mãos para cima e um olhar divertido, antes de voltar a prestar atenção à aula.

* * *

><p><em>"Encontre-me nos jardins, depois do almoço.<em>

_Daphne."_

Pansy franziu a testa ao ler o recado. Olhou para Daphne, sentada um pouco adiante, conversando com a irmã mais nova, Astoria. Aquela não era a letra de Daphne. A letra da loira não era tão inclinada quanto aquela. Não se parecia com nenhuma letra que ela já tivesse visto.

Deu de ombros. Daphne poderia ter escrito na pressa e a letra saíra estranha. Como já terminara o almoço, levantou-se e seguiu para os jardins. Esperaria pela namorada lá; estava mesmo um dia bonito, apesar do frio cada vez mais gelado dos primeiros dias de dezembro. Um sol fraco beijava a grama e o topo das árvores e Pansy caminhou a esmo perto do lago, ignorando as pessoas que também saíram do castelo para aproveitar o sol de início de tarde.

"Aí está você." Pansy se sobressaltou quando alguém a segurou pelos ombros, por trás, e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Aquela voz grave arrepiou os pelos de sua nuca e o calor daquelas mãos, mesmo por cima do sobretudo, espalhou-se de seus braços para todo o resto de seu corpo.

Estremeceu e se virou.

"Blaise." Falou como se o acusasse de algo. Ele sorriu. "O que veio fazer aqui?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"O dia está bonito." Falou.

"E a flor do campo veio passear." Disse, sarcástica, lançando um olhar para a saída do castelo, perguntando-se por que Daphne estava demorando tanto a aparecer.

"Esperando alguém?" Ele ignorou o comentário da morena.

"Estou esperando Daphne, _minha namorada._" Pontuou e voltou a caminhar. Silêncio recaiu sobre eles, enquanto Blaise insistia em acompanhá-la na caminhada.

Pansy desejou nunca ter aceitado participar daquele ménage a trois, pois assim nunca teria seus olhos abertos para toda a atração e química que havia entre ela e Blaise, e não descontaria nele sua frustração por descobrir tal coisa. Nos últimos dias vinha tratando-o de modo arisco, evitando ficar sozinha com ele por muito tempo, como vinha também cuidando para manter uma distância razoável entre seus corpos.

Mas agora estavam sozinhos, extremamente próximos, e já começava a sentir-se febril e nauseada. A falta de controle sobre o próprio corpo, para ela, que sempre se orgulhara de controlar muito bem suas emoções, deixava-a irritadiça e mal-humorada.

Blaise tentou puxar assunto, mas Pansy cortou-o com monossílabos antipáticos, até que ele a segurou pelo braço, quando estavam próximos a uma figueira, e arrastou-a até perto do tronco, em uma posição que os deixava fora da vista de quem saía do castelo.

"Pansy, o que há de errado com você?" Ele perguntou, mantendo o aperto forte no braço dela, como se temesse uma fuga. Pansy impediu-se de dizer que ele era seu maior problema. Em vez disso, mordeu a injuriada parte interna de seu lábio inferior, o que acabou por arrancar um filete de sangue. O gosto metálico espalhou-se pela ponta de sua língua e ela desviou o olhar de Blaise.

"Não há nada de errado comigo."

Aqueles olhos escuros e vivazes continuaram cravados em seu rosto como se tentassem ler seus pensamentos. Por sorte, Blaise não sabia nada sobre legilimência, assim como ela não sabia nada sobre oclumência. Seus pensamentos estavam seguros.

"Há algo de errado entre nós." Ele reformulou, a voz baixa e suave. Não estava perguntando, estava expondo um fato.

"Há." Admitiu, por não encontrar nada melhor para dizer.

"Desde que nós transamos." Ele apontou com naturalidade, e isso, dito de forma tão objetiva, a fez estremecer e olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, a mão que segurava seu braço subindo até seus cabelos, brincando com algumas mexas para depois segurá-la pela nuca.

"Você se arrepende?" Ele continuou com aquele mesmo tom macio que a deixava desarmada. Todo seu corpo já correspondia à proximidade de Blaise. O coração batia acelerado, o estômago se retorcia nervoso, a pele esquentava como se queimasse, e era... bom.

"Sim..." Sussurrou. Blaise olhou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida. "E não."

"E por quê a dúvida?" Ele perguntou, inclinado contra ela, uma mão ainda em sua nuca e a outra apoiada no tronco da árvore. Pansy conseguia sentir a respiração dele contra seus lábios e ela era tão quente quanto ele.

"Porque eu não sei se gosto ou não do que estou sentindo." Suspirou derrotada, e Blaise aproximou-se ainda mais.

"E o que você sente?" Ele perguntou, já pressionado contra ela, o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro do perfume caro que usava. Pansy colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito dele e tentou afastá-lo.

"Blaise... Daphne, ela pode..."

"Ela não vai vir." Ele falou, beijando-a no pescoço, puxando-a pela nuca para mais perto de seus lábios, enquanto os roçava na pele sensível do local.

"Mas..."

"Ela não vai vir, Pansy." Ele se afastou apenas um segundo para olhá-la nos olhos, antes de beijá-la rápido, afundando os lábios nos dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura e invertendo as posições, ficando ele apoiado contra o tronco da árvore e ela entre suas pernas.

O beijo era quase selvagem, carregado de desejo, ardente, descontrolado, forte. Pansy estava acostumada aos beijos mais delicados de Daphne, aos toques mais suaves, aos lábios mais finos e doces. A forma como Blaise a segurava e devorava seus lábios era nova, agressiva de uma forma excitante.

Não que os momentos com Daphne não fossem excitantes e bons. Não estaria com ela por dois anos se não o fossem, mas, já não havia mais dúvidas: algo em como seu corpo se encaixava ao de Blaise, em como seus lábios queimavam juntos e em como as línguas valsavam juntas, em perfeita harmonia, o modo como as mãos dele incendiavam sua pele, deixando-a febril e desorientada, era algo magnético, irresistível...

* * *

><p>Depois daquele dia, Pansy e Blaise não conseguiam ficar cinco metros longe um do outro sem que precisassem encontrar o lugar vazio mais próximo para se entregarem àquela febre. Da última vez, ele a empurrara para um banheiro masculino abandonado, trancara a porta, sentara-a numa pia suja e a tomara ali mesmo, aos beijos e aos gemidos solitários no silêncio do corredor pouco usado.<p>

Era sempre intenso. Sempre bom. Sempre além dos limites. E por isso, depois de alguns dias, Blaise começou a questioná-la por que ela não terminava com Daphne e, nesses momentos, Pansy desconversava e o beijava, para fazê-lo calar a boca.

"Acho que Blaise sempre gostou de você. Sabe, acho que foi meio que um choque para ele que você gostasse de garotas. Por isso ele queria tanto que você experimentasse com um cara – ou dois – e mudasse de opinião." Draco falou numa tarde. Ele logo percebera o que estava acontecendo entre seus dois melhores amigos, mas, discreto como era, não fez ou falou muita coisa sobre o assunto, além de acobertá-los quando necessário. A súbita declaração pegou Pansy de surpresa, e ela olhou-o perplexa. "Se você não termina com Daphne por medo de que ele vá perder o interesse logo..."

"Não é isso." Retrucou Pansy, sem prolongar mais o assunto.

Por que ela não terminava com Daphne? Nem ela tinha uma resposta exata. Talvez porque gostasse de Daphne, porque sentisse um carinho especial pela namorada, como não sentia por mais ninguém. Estavam há dois anos juntas e se entendiam muito bem, havia muita cumplicidade entre elas, muita amizade e muita afeição. Pansy tinha medo de perder tudo isso se terminasse com ela.

Pansy tinha poucos amigos. Ou ao menos, poucos amigos de verdade, sem contar o bando de bajuladores interesseiros que cercam todas as pessoas que têm o mínimo de dinheiro, popularidade e influência. E não queria perder nenhum desses amigos. Estava sendo covarde e comodista, ela sabia, mas, não era esse um dos motivos pelos quais fora colocada na Sonserina, para início de conversa?

Um domingo, poucos dias atrás, ela e Daphne foram à Hogsmeade juntas. Passaram a tarde comprando inutilidades que elas sabiam que não iriam usar mais do que algumas vezes, comprando montes de chocolate que acabariam não conseguindo comer, por mais que afirmassem o contrário, tomando cerveja amanteigada e comentando, aos risos, sobre o péssimo gosto para penteados das garotas do terceiro ano, lembrando-se, em seguida, de como elas _também _tinham uns penteados terríveis quando mais novas. Naquele dia, ignorou Blaise, por mais que eles eventualmente esbarrassem pelo povoado e seus olhos se encontrassem. E Pansy desviava o olhar, para não ver o ressentimento e o ciúmes ardendo nas orbes escuras e quentes.

"Pan," Chamou Daphne, colocando uma mão sobre a da morena, quando elas estavam sentadas numa das mesas do Três Vassouras. "recebi uma carta da minha mãe ontem."

Pansy esperou a loira continuar, sem forçar a barra. Os pais de Daphne eram muito rigorosos e exigentes e adoravam controlar as decisões das duas filhas. Daphne estressava-se muitas vezes com isso e apenas Pansy sabia como lidar com a garota quando ela ficava daquele jeito. Naquele dia, contudo, ela estava calma e serena.

"Ela disse ter encontrado o marido perfeito para mim e que ela e meu pai querem que o noivado aconteça logo depois da minha formatura em Hogwarts." Ela falou, olhando-a nos olhos. Pansy fitou os olhos azuis como imensidão densa do mar e sentiu um gosto ruim subir à garganta.

"E o que você respondeu?" Perguntou, sabendo muito bem que não mais possuía o direito de sentir ciúmes. Entretanto, seu coração estava apertado e foi com ansiedade que esperou a resposta da namorada.

"Que eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa e não vou desistir dela e que, se eles querem noivar o garoto com alguém, que encontrem outra cobaia." Daphne sorriu docemente, as bochechas tingindo-se de um rosa suave.

Pansy precisou segurar as lágrimas. O aperto em seu coração aumentou e, por um momento, ela perguntou-se por que não terminava com _Blaise. _Apertou a mão de Daphne com força, como se tentasse transmitir um pouquinho da avalanche de sentimentos confusos, explosivos como um vulcão em atividade, de sua mente.

Forçou-se a sorrir. Ela poderia não saber definir com precisão o porquê de não terminar tudo com Daphne, mas ela certamente conseguia _sentir _esse porquê.

* * *

><p>O que Pansy não previra era que um coração machucado pode agir impensadamente, de forma cruel e egoísta. De certa forma, exatamente igual a como ela vinha agindo, ao beijar Blaise e entregar-se à febre da pele dele, para depois aceitar as palavras apaixonadas de Daphne, quando abraçadas na mesma cama, no meio da noite.<p>

"Blaise..." Chamou baixinho, enquanto ele a puxava pelo braço para algum corredor vazio. "Temos aula agora. Já é a terceira aula na _semana _que você quer matar. Isso já está passando dos limites!" Repreendeu-o, pensando no zero que receberam em Transfiguração por burlarem justamente uma aula com uma avaliação surpresa.

Ele parou e se virou para a morena, segurando-a pelos ombros. Estava sério e até mesmo nervoso. Ele olhou rapidamente para o final do corredor antes de responder.

"Está." Admitiu. "Toda essa situação está passando dos limites." Pansy olhou-o receosa, prevendo o rumo que a conversa tomaria. "Pansy, eu não posso mais te dividir com a Daphne."

"Blaise..."

"Você vai ter que escolher, Pan. Eu ou ela, você não pode ter os dois."

Pansy nunca vira Blaise tão sério. Mas ele estava certo. Ela não podia ter os dois, não podia continuar traindo duas das três pessoas com quem mais se importava naquele castelo. Mas será que ela conseguiria escolher? Encarou Blaise, seus olhos brilhando, explicitando que ele estava certo.

Entreabriu os lábios, tentando encontrar as palavras certas, ou esperando que a decisão mais sensata caísse do céu sobre sua cabeça, mas, depois de uma nova rápida olhada por cima de seu ombro, Blaise a beijou.

Beijou-a de forma tão possessiva e intensa, segurando-a com força pela cintura quase a ponto de machucá-la, que Pansy não conseguiu fazer outra coisa que não retribuir na mesma intensidade, puxando-o pelas vestes contra ela, sentindo o corpo corresponder, febril e perdido – _como sempre_ – nos toques dos dedos dele em seu pescoço e rosto; no som retumbante de seu coração; nas borboletas levantando vôo e dando piruetas em seu estômago; nos lábios exigentes e apaixonados.

E foi quando ouviu um soluço e o princípio de choro. Reconheceu aquele timbre suave e delicado e largou Blaise, que não relutou nem um pouco em soltá-la, e virou-se para olhar a dona do lamento, entendendo finalmente por que Blaise ficara olhando por cima de seu ombro enquanto conversavam.

"Daphne..." Começou, avançando um passo, mas a loira balançou a cabeça, tapando a boca com a mão.

"Eu pensei que era mentira. Pensei que era apenas mais uma das piadinhas de mau gosto dele. Eu sempre soube que ele gostava de você e pensei que ele estava querendo apenas acabar com o nosso namoro." A voz de Daphne saiu meio engrolada e ela tentou a todo custo segurar o choro.

Pansy também estava cuidando para não piscar e deixar as lágrimas dos olhos marejados mancharem suas bochechas, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, como há semanas não fazia.

"Eu nem consigo acreditar que, depois de _tudo _que passamos juntas, você teve o sangue-frio de me trair como trairia uma pessoa qualquer. Eu pensei que eu significasse mais do que isso, Pansy. Pensei que nós significássemos mais do que isso." Ela completou, com uma frieza à qual Pansy não estava acostumada vinda dela. Daphne olhou para Blaise, os olhos tristes, mas a expressão recomposta, o queixo erguido. "Pode ficar com ela, Zabini. Vocês são um ótimo casal de traidores."

Assim que Daphne se virou para ir embora, Pansy recuperou os sentidos e se virou com os olhos chamejando na direção de Blaise. Ele contara tudo para Daphne. _Ele, _que chegara depois, que se intrometera na vida dela, que começara toda aquela confusão, agora estragara tudo. Agira por suas costas e traíra sua confiança. Agora Daphne nunca mais a perdoaria, nunca mais sequer a olharia.

Pansy conseguiu ver apenas a culpa de Blaise, não a sua própria, por postergar uma decisão além o limite aceitável. Blaise era o culpado de _tudo._

"Você não tinha o direito!" Exclamou e limpou rápido uma lágrima raivosa e dolorida que escapou pelo canto de seu olho.

"Você não tomava uma decisão, Pansy!"

"E você decidiu tomá-la por mim?" Perguntou, exaltada. "Que direito você tinha? E se eu quisesse ficar com Daphne e não com você?"

Limpou outra lágrima, ignorando a breve expressão magoada do moreno.

"Você deveria ter decidido isso antes então, já que tem tanta certeza de que queria ficar com ela. Talvez isso faça você aprender a não usar as outras pessoas ao seu bel prazer." A voz dele era calma e controlada, e isso irritou Pansy.

"Eu deveria mesmo!" Exclamou e depois riu sarcástica. "Como se _você _não tivesse começado tudo isso por prazer próprio, egoísta como você é." Acusou e depois tentou imitá-lo, maldosa. "Huuum, será que eu consigo fazer a Pansy se interessar por homens também? Ah, será divertido, vou tentar. Vou chamar o Draco também. Daphne nunca vai saber, Pansy, pode confiar nos seus amigos."

Por já estar quase caindo no choro, Pansy se virou para sair de perto do moreno. Sentia-se traída e sentia-se uma traidora. Queria sumir e não ter que encarar nada daquilo. Queria correr atrás de Daphne e tentar se explicar, assim como queria que Blaise a abraçasse a consolasse e prometesse que nunca mais a trairia outra vez. Queria voltar no tempo e jamais ter beijado Daphne naquele corredor onde o terceiranista as vira, pois, desse modo, Blaise nunca descobriria sobre elas, e eles não teriam aquela conversa, não teriam transado, e ela não apaixonaria por ele.

Pansy congelou com sua última constatação. Arregalou os olhos e se afastou quando Blaise se aproximou, falando algo sobre não ter contado nada à Daphne sobre o que acontecera naquela tarde no dormitório, entre ela, ele e Draco.

"Pansy, por favor, me perdoa," Ele pediu. "eu quero ficar com você."

Balançou a cabeça. O problema era que Pansy amava Daphne. _Muito. _E só agora que a perdera, por culpa dele, conseguia admitir. Porque ele contara, ele armara aquilo, e porque ele fizera com que se apaixonasse e traísse Daphne. E por isso também o odiava.

"Eu não posso te perdoar." Falou. "Não agora. Agora eu só consigo te odiar."

Virou-se e caminhou para longe dele, finalmente deixando as lágrimas descerem livres. Blaise observou-a se afastar sem mexer um músculo sequer, à exceção do coração, que se apertou no peito, pela primeira vez, verdadeiramente ferido pelas palavras da morena.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Dedico a fanfic à Bela, que me fez gostar de BP. E à Myara, que me inspirou com o plot com uma conversa que tivemos esses dias no msn. E à Carol, minha twin, que sempre me incentiva a escrever. Essa fanfic foi escrita para o terceiro challenge Blaise/Pansy (Tema: Traição; itens: Femmeslash e encontro às escondidas ) do fórum seis vassouras e para o oitava challenge de songfics do fórum Marauder's Map. Música de inspiração: Fever, da banda Cascada.


End file.
